


[Podfic] come as you are

by quietnight



Series: Bucky Barnes Gets His Groove Back & Other International Incidents [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Colonel Rhodes Doesn't Start Fights He Ends Them, Did You Know The FBI Is Unionized?, Full Steve Ahead, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Politics, Sam Makes Some Calls, Seagulls - Freeform, Steve Makes Some Calls, The Wilsons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Steve comes back to the States. He pursues truth, justice and the American way.Bucky comes back too. He pursues inebriation and intercourse.





	1. right from the start

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [come as you are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552022) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 

> HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/48379673486/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hIczTCYyfQ2MVcJ2gIYiIl7NAUDyy52D/view?usp=sharing) from Gdrive (56 MB)

Migraine friendly music free version for my fellow sufferers: 


	2. bad things come in twos

[Download MP3 from Gdrive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dRQhaSG7L4evQePuOwNMq80E3AwIsoje/view?usp=sharing)

Music free migraine friendly version: 


End file.
